Stay Or Leave
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With everything that happened, Yukie had tried to calm down... but with everything around her changing, it wasn't easy. Can she fix things with Amanda and Finn? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Frustration?

_**SmackDown 1000… **_

_Amanda hung up after a phone call and heard laughter… before seeing a familiar masked wrestler and teal and purple haired woman._

"_It is so nice to see you again after so long." Yukie responded._

"_I've missed you." Rey replied before they hugged and Amanda and Yukie hugged._

"_Your ex is an ass!" Amanda responded quietly._

"_Bald grouch is your ex, Yukie?" Rey asked as he and Amanda hugged._

"_Yeah, you can say that." Yukie answered._

"_Corbin also used to be my friend." Amanda replied._

"_Yeah… before you've turned him into a pain in the ass." Yukie muttered the last part, while walking away._

"_It's alright, Mandy. She'll calm down." Rey replied before he and Amanda hugged._

_It was after a while that Amanda was walking around and heard Yukie and Edge._

"_Yeah, after what happened to one of the US journalists. I'm not even going, but I'm not so sure about Evolution." Yukie explained._

"_You really wanted that match against Mandy…" Edge replied._

"_Yeah, just for once so I can show her that I'm not the same girl that she grew up with. But not I'm sure I can do that." Yukie responded._

"_Look, it'll just have to wait til she's back in ring shape after the baby. You know motherhood means everything to Mandy." Edge replied._

"_Yeah, everything to throw away." Yukie responded._

"_Sit down, kid." Edge replied before they sat down. "What's going on? You seemed happy when Mandy announced her pregnancy." He responded._

"_Yeah, but it ain't me anymore." Yukie replied._

"_Yukie-" Edge replied before Yukie yelled out in anger._

"_I hate this! I feel like I'm losing her because she couldn't keep her legs crossed!" Yukie shouted._

_Amanda turned and walked away, not wanting to give Yukie the satisfaction of seeing her cry… she stopped and rested her hand on her growing baby bump as the baby kicked._

_At 5 months along, she and Finn had recently announced it by Amanda posting an ultrasound picture on Twitter._

"_Hey kid… yeah, I'm not exactly pleased either, I thought Yukie wanted to be an aunt. I guess not…" Amanda responded quietly before she sat down. "I honestly thought after she got a second chance at life that she'd grip onto everything in it… maybe Mommy's just overthinking and misconstruing things." She replied before she felt a hand on her right shoulder and saw Finn, who sat down and brushed her tears away. "How much of that did you hear?" She asked as he held her._

"_Enough to know that both of you are hurt but she has no right lashing out at our baby." Finn replied._

"_She survived surgery, a massive infection and she's not cleared to compete yet but she's back… why do I feel like I'm still being shoved away?" Amanda responded._

"_Maybe she was never once happy… maybe something stop her from being more open out. Beside the illness she battled. There's probably something else she's hiding." Finn suggested._

"_Probably… still doesn't make it right." Amanda responded as Finn stood up and picked her up into his arms before taking her to the locker room and putting her on the couch before covering her with a blanket._

"_Try and get some rest, Darlin'. I'll take care of this." Finn repiled, before they kissed._

_Amanda nodded and closed her eyes as Finn left, going to talk to Yukie…_

**Present time…**

Finn found Yukie and she saw the serious look on his face.

"What did I do now?" Yukie asked.

"Made my wife cry, Yukie. If you've got something to say about Mandy, don't say it behind her back." Finn explained.

"Aw, fuck." Yukie muttered, realising Amanda had overheard her. "Look, I didn't mean to go that far. A lot is happening in my mind. First, I got Charlotte on my ass about ripping up her ring gear when I haven't. And Paige barking at me about spraying Shane's car when it clearly wasn't me, Finn." She explained.

"So you take that stress out on Mandy? She's pregnant, Yukie!" Finn responded.

"Yeah, like anyone can forget that." Yukie replied.

"You need to open up and be honest with her _once _you've both calmed down. I make myself clear?" Finn responded.

"You think I'm gonna stay calm for something I didn't mean to say? I'm dealing with charges that I didn't make. Someone is trying to frame me and I could be sent to fucking jail… look, from what I see now. I wish I would've died on that hospital bed. Ever since I was born, I've always had bad luck. And for what I see now. You and Mandy and others are a family. But not me. I love Mandy like a sister, but I don't count as family… now, if you excuse me, I have to deal with Washington Police about these bogus charges." Yukie explained, before leaving.

Finn walked back to the locker room and into it, seeing Amanda awake again and eating bread and butter pickles.

"I could hear the echo, why is Charlotte being a brat to Yukie and others?" Amanda asked.

"Somehow… Yukie is making up lies again. Charlotte claims that she saw Yukie walking into her locker room, and destroyed her ring clothes. And now, she told me that Shane's rental was spray painted as it had her name on it." Finn explained.

"That might've been Chihiro doing that, she's gets into these little fits at times. If the police are actually handling a case, I hope they take that into consideration." Amanda responded, Finn sitting down and pulling her into his arms.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, Yukie has done several bad things while in this business, but Chihiro? She's a sweet little girl." Finn repiled.

"Most of the time, yes. Chihiro was recently diagnosed with bipolar disorder." Amanda responded.

"That would explain the hyper energy and her not staying still… and before you say it, I think Charlotte ripped up her own ring gear just to start trouble and not fight Becky." Finn explained.

"Charlotte's realising that despite being the 'good one' in the feud, fans aren't cheering her. Ric needs to get his daughter under control." Amanda replied.

Outside, Charlotte was livid as she knew they had figured that out and she left.

_'That's it, I'm getting this company to turn me bad again! Mandy's right, the fans like Becky a lot better!' _Charlotte thought.

She knew that she needed to control herself.


	2. It's Not Easy

_**A/N: Conor, Alexandria and Aiden are my OCs.**_

"You're sure it proves it wasn't me?" Yukie asked.

"Yes miss. The person in the video is shorter so we suspect she's not fully grown yet. Charges against you are being dropped." The officer explained before Yukie nodded and headed back to her locker room… and smiled.

"Yes! Free!" Yukie whispered before she saw Shane.

"Cleared?" Shane asked.

"Yep. I told you it wasn't me." Yukie responded.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Yukie." Shane replied as they hugged for a bit.

"Hey… have you heard from Mandy? I shot my mouth off and upset her, now I can't find her." Yukie explained.

"I think Finn's with her, making sure she eats. When Mandy goes into bouts of stress, she sometimes forgets to do things." Shane responded.

"Well, I hope Finn is with her now. But I'll leave them be if that's what Mandy wants." Yukie repiled.

"Space can help clear your heads." Shane responded.

As Amanda fixed her makeup a bit, she and Finn saw Hunter walk in and Batista following him.

"Come here, kiddo." Batista responded as they hugged.

"You look a little stressed." Hunter replied.

"I overheard Yukie venting and I took it the wrong way." Amanda responded, Batista kissing her on her forehead before they let go.

"Out with it, kiddo." Batista replied.

"After venting about not being able to compete at Evolution, she said "_I hate this! I feel like I'm losing her because she couldn't keep her legs crossed!"_." Amanda explained, Hunter and Batista turning startled.

"Mandy, maybe she really didn't mean to say that." Hunter responded.

"It still hurt, hearing it." Amanda replied as they hugged.

"You don't need all of this stress on your mind. Maybe it's best for you to go on leave soon." Hunter suggested after letting go.

"Maybe you're right." Amanda replied before she sat down and her and Finn kissed, Hunter and Batista letting them be.

"Instead of going to England early, I think we should go to Ireland." Finn responded.

"It's been a while since we've seen your parents." Amanda replied.

"I'm sure they will be happy to see you again." Finn stated.

The two kissed and watched as SmackDown got underway, Amanda leaning against Finn as he held her.

_**November 1st 2018…**_

"I don't like this…" Yukie responded as she and Renee got off of the plane.

"Me either, I feel like this pay per view should've been cancelled." Renee replied.

"After what happened to that journalist, I don't even want to be here. And besides, why am I here again?" Yukie asked.

"One of the commentators opted out at the last minute." Renee replied.

In Ireland, Amanda was waking up and looked out at the County Wicklow countryside… and felt Finn kiss her left shoulder.

"Mornin' Love. You had a good sleep?" Finn asked.

"Always when I'm sleeping next to you. It's so beautiful out here." Amanda responded as she turned over to Finn and they kissed, his left hand resting on her stomach once he moved her shirt up.

"Maybe we'll bring our son here next time when he's born." Finn responded as he can feel Liam's feet moving slightly.

"He's sleepy…" Amanda replied before they kissed… and heard the door open before 3 year old Rose ran in and jumped on the bed, hugging them. "Hi sweetheart." She greeted.

"Everything okay?" Rose asked.

"Everything's okay here, kiddo. What about you?" Finn asked, before he picked up his niece.

"I heard that tree branch hit against the house again." Rose explained.

Standing up, Finn looked out the window and he and Rose saw the now sawed off tree branch.

"Daddy wasn't pleased about it waking him. Neither was Aiden." Rose responded.

"I should probably go out and help Conor. You stay here with Auntie Mandy, kiddo." Finn repiled.

Rose jumped down and climbed onto the bed as Finn headed downstairs and outside, helping Conor with the tree branch.

"Damn thing broke one of the windows, Dad won't be happy." Conor responded.

"He can always get it fixed, little brother." Finn replied.

"True. Mandy sleep okay? She was rather stressed yesterday." Conor responded once they were in the house and the doors were locked.

"Seth lashed out at her over the backstage incident back in October." Finn explained.

"I take it he doesn't want his Shield sis and ex fighting but they weren't. Mandy walked away from the arguing." Conor responded before they saw Amanda and Rose, the small child running to Conor and him picking her up before they went to go find the rest of the family.

"Rose told me about the nightmare that hearing about the upcoming pay per view gave her…" Amanda replied before they hugged.

"After what happened earlier this year, I'm sure the others aren't happy about having it over them. But I'm sure our close friends are probably away from the event as we speak." Finn explained.

"I hope so, I hate that Shawn and Hunter are over there as well as the others. And Randy saying that the show is a good idea… I thought my ex had grown up and found some common sense." Amanda replied as Finn rested his right hand on her stomach… and flinched when he felt Liam's foot hit hard against his hand.

"He almost scared me, Love." Finn responded as a smile was on his face.

"We're gonna have to keep a close eye on him." Amanda replied before they kissed.

In Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, Yukie was in her hotel room and reading a script before seeing a text from Seth… until she rolled her eyes and texted him back without reading the message.

_'What do you want? Leave me alone, I didn't want to be here in the first place!' _

'_Me either but I was wondering where the hell Mandy and Finn are, I didn't see them on the flight.' _Seth replied.

_'Who cares? Not me.' _Yukie responded.

Seth didn't respond after that and Yukie switched the Tv on.

She found herself watching a repeat of Raw and saw Dean and Seth arguing on it.

_'Now, I hate this show.' _Yukie thought before rolling her eyes and tossing the remote at the door who knocked on it.

"Go the hell away, I'm not in the mood." Yukie retorted.

"I'm not happy to be here either."

Yukie stood up and ran to the door, opening it and her and Hiroki hugged before he walked in and closed the door.

"Sorry… I'm really not in the mood. I wasn't supposed to be on commentary next night, that's not in my job description." Yukie explained while looking back at the script.

"That's not mine either but they won't specify how many employees are dissatisfied with being here." Hiroki responded.

Yukie nodded and couldn't wait to go home.


End file.
